This invention relates to a tool for metal cutting, said tool comprising a cutting body and a shaft that supports the cutting element.
It is previously known to use exchangeable cutting edges in the shape of indexable inserts for different types of tools for metal cutting. However, this technique in practice has its limitations due to strength reasons when dealing with milling and drilling tools having a cutting diameter of less than or equal to about 10 mm.
The aim of the present invention is to disclose a solution to the problem of how to design milling, drilling and turning tools of small dimensions having exchangeable cutting edges.
The aim of the invention is realized by a tool of the type mentioned above that has been given the characteristics of the appending claims.